


Writer's Block

by SamuelJames



Category: Shelter (2007)
Genre: Community: slashthedrabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-26
Updated: 2012-03-26
Packaged: 2017-11-02 13:27:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/369465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SamuelJames/pseuds/SamuelJames
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shaun is a little stuck on his novel</p>
            </blockquote>





	Writer's Block

**Author's Note:**

> Title: Writer's Block  
> Pairing: Zach/Shaun  
> Rating: 15+/R  
> Summary: Shaun is a little stuck on his novel  
> Notes: Written for slashthedrabble where the prompt was Deadline.  
> Disclaimer: Shelter is the property of its creators. No copyright infringement is intended.  
> Archiving Information: Please do not archive elsewhere on the net.

"You won't get it done staring into space."

"I'll have you know, Zach, that this is an important part of the writing process. I'm trying to figure out where the story is headed. Mel wants the first draft in two weeks."

Zach smiles. "Do you want another coffee?"

"Yes please." Shaun follows Zach into the kitchen and leans against the counter. "I'm so stuck right now. I've written about bullying before and it's an important topic but for this book I wanted to just let the characters be happy, give them the sort of love that we have."

"I think you're glossing over some of the facts there."

Shaun leans over and kisses Zach. "I'm not forgetting the past. We're not perfect but it's as close to perfect as I've ever had. Even when we argue I know it'll be okay because we love one another. I wanted to have Jack find his perfect guy but stories are supposed to have conflict. Even fairytales have villains and danger. I'm just stuck on how to get him to the happy ever after part. We have that mostly but it feels too personal to put that in a book."

"I wouldn't mind. You're meant to write what you know."

"I have this love interest in mind for him, a slightly more outgoing guy who gets Jack to be a little less shy. When you and I got together there were some rough spots but that rush of feeling so right together was amazing. I've had good sex before but with you there was also this history and shared interests. You understand why I need to write and just get me. I was trying to write that for Jack but I just don't know if readers will buy into pure sappy romance. I was going to have them be initially wary of one another but that doesn't feel right. All I've got so far is the first coming out part and while that's important I wanted to focus on what comes after that, getting to find someone and be happy. Deadlines usually inspire me but not today."

They share a smile and Zach takes Shaun's hand. "I love you for everything you just said about us. Maybe you could give them a problem that has nothing to do with sexuality. Gay people have money problems or health problems just like everyone else."

Shaun twists round and grabs a pen and envelope from the counter. "I like that idea. I need it to be something that makes them stronger." He makes a few notes, branching out ideas from one another. He flips the envelope over and writes a few lines, crossing one out and rewriting it slightly differently. He might not end up using it but actual words trump blank paper. He glances up when Zach takes his empty mug. "Thanks. Suppose you'll be wanting me to dedicate it to you."

"Like you weren't doing that anyway, Shaun."

"You know me too well, beautiful."


End file.
